


Touch It

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's POV, Dirty Dancing, Drunkeness, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Teasing, intercourse, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: An old song inspires a surprise for Dean.





	Touch It

**Author's Note:**

> For Kink Bingo, Square Filled: Teasing and for Fluff Bingo, Square Filled: Best friends to lovers. 
> 
> Inspired by the song “Touch It” by Monifah. It’s been decades since I heard this song and as I was listening I thought, DRUNK LIBRARY DIRTY DANCING! And to make it even more fun, this is in Dean’s POV. This fic was supposed to be implied smut. It’s smut. Can never help myself.

“What the hell?” I look up from my screen as the beat of [some rap song](https://open.spotify.com/track/3upCmUgdchN3u0vkedbC5S?si=BiyRk5oNRUis88ynrYMBeg) starts thumping down the hall and into the library. Sam and I look at each other over the table, each with an eyebrow arched. Y/N’s been weird all day, not talking to either of us since we got home from the hunt which okay, I don’t know why. I freakin’ tried talking to her, made her dinner, bought the good beer. I don’t like her being mad at me, feels shitty. If that’s even what this is. I don't know. Like I really care about her and stuff but you know whatever. Maybe she’s dancing her problems away in her room.

“This song?! Isn’t this from like 1997?” I recognize the beginning, looking around for the source as it gets louder. War Room, maybe. Sam chuckles as I stand up and look. “Seriously, this song is from that summer in Granger, remember the chick with the red...oh...”

_Do you really wanna touch it? Do you really wanna mess with me tonight?_

Suddenly the music is much louder and Y/N is there in one of my black shirts and she’s lip synching and wearing- oh god. She’s wearing these sexy green lacey boyshorts and dancing into the library and I can see her sweet ass cheeks under the panties and soft curves between the shirt and lace and as she sways closer I know I must look shocked because what the actual fuck is happening.

_Would you call my name and give it to me right?_

“What’s happening?” I ask my brother but I don’t tear my eyes away from her as she moves towards me and drops her phone on the table, this random song from fuckin’ high school blasting in the library. She lays right back against the table, and yeah I can totally see her nipples through my shirt. Whoa. Sam scoots our beers and computers back like the long stretch of her arms are gonna zap him or something. With a little slide off the table she bites on her lip, and here I thought that was my move, and then she’s running her hands up my chest. I cannot believe this.

_I’ma show your body what your tongues doing wrong_

“Oh,” I stutter as she sets her hands on my shoulders and pops out her hip and then peers up at me all gorgeous with big eyes and fluttering lashes and then her ass is moving and jesus, I didn’t know she could move like this. Sam’s mouth has dropped wide open and I can’t be any better except this is totally awesome. Oh fuck, and now right here in the middle of the library I’m already gettin’ hard cuz the way she keeps rubbing her ass on my crotch like that is not a mistake and then she just dips down with the skills of a really expensive stripper and I’m just….wow. When did she learn to move like this?! This is sweet, funny Y/N, who snorts when she laughs too hard and leaves Goldfish cracker crumbs all over the backseat. My nerdy, sometimes shy best friend who is absolutely beautiful but this...the innocence fading away to this girl in front of me whose so confident and_ in-fucking-charge_ and she’s so damn soft and wearing _my_ shirt, which has to mean something, right? I mean, its not like she's wearing Sam’s shirt. She turns and is deliberately rolling her hips and her lips look pretty and shiny and as she sings the lyrics of this damn song, I realize they are so dirty around her tongue and then she moves her fingers up my neck and into my hair, her eyes locked on mine as she touches me. That’s...yeah, okay the fingers scratching through my hair, that’s a nice addition. I’m grinning now, feel like I’m living a really damn good sex dream, like this would definitely be the best sex dream I’ve ever had about Y/N. And yeah, of course I’ve had sex dreams about her.

_This boy’s shyness got me wet like crazy_  
_I want it more and more_  
_When you call my name and spank me_

“Oh shit.” She spanks her ass hard and smirks all naughty and so fucking hot and runs her tongue over her lips and then yep, I totally just popped a boner. Can’t not right now. I can’t stop touching her wherever she lets me, arms and hips and back. Even Sam looks turned on by this and he usually looks at Y/N like she’s his sister.

She tugs on my arm and wraps it around her and now she’s even closer and I can smell something sweet on her- blueberries- oh, okay. She’s been drinking that blueberry vodka crap that always makes her all giggly- and then she moves her fingers back through my hair again and I really grab her hips now. Hell yes baby, it’s like our own dirty dance party and I’m so on board. Swayze would be proud.

_Touch me, love me, suck me, give me_

“Sam.” I stammer, and my brother is silently fleeing with wide eyes before I have to ask. I’ve been wanting this girl for too damn long and I need her alone like now and I’m still unclear exactly what’s happening but I don’t give two flying fucks. We’re grinding against each other like it’s 2AM somewhere and the Men of Letters Bunker is some kind of dark club. Well I’m not dancing but just kind of holding on and I gotta grab that ass because _fuuuuuck_ this woman just got a thousand times hotter.

_It’s all good baby, feel me_

I can sense that the song is starting to end and her hips sway a little more deliberately as she grinds her left hip up against my dick.

“And if you know how I like it,” she sings softly under the last lyrics, her pretty eyes looking up into mine, “would you call my name and give it to me right?”

Suddenly the library is silent, except for our panting. Her arms are still wrapped around my neck and her nails are scratching the short hairs in the back and it feels real good. Somehow, at some point, I got a thigh between her legs and one of my hands is on her waist and the other full on grabbing her ass. She gulps and I can see she’s losing the nerve that the blueberry vodka had brought on. Oh no, no excuses sweetheart. She opens her mouth and starts to say something, but before she can pull away my hand leaves her side to reach back for her phone.

She giggles and kinda smiles in awe as I wake the screen and push the play button, the R&B beat of the ancient song replaying.

“Wanna dance?” I ask, which is super cheesy but it’s the only line I can think of considering my downstairs brain is the only one with any kind of thought right now. She grins and for a second I think she’s gonna turn and start bouncing that perfect ass up against me again but instead she leans up on her tiptoes and kisses me. Like really hot crashing together oh my god we’re _finally_ kissing! Yes baby so so _so_ good. She starts tugging at my belt and then the button on my jeans and she drops her head back and I go straight for that smooth skin right under her ear and suck. She cries out and bucks against me, letting me hold onto her ass as she rides my thigh, and I can tell by the sounds she’s making that the jeans and panties between us are just enough friction to make her all turned on. Her neck falls back and I purposefully suck hard enough to leave a mark, and this just spurs her on as she slides up my thigh. Fuck this is unbelievable. The dancing, if you can call it that cuz we’re basically just grinding harder together, it’s getting a hell of a lot hotter all of a sudden and between the making out and grabbing that hot ass and tugging at our stupid clothes both of us are all geared up. The song ends and the acoustics in the library are getting pornographic. Fuck. My room.

“Dean!” She squeals in surprise as I grab her ass and lift her into my arms, pushing through the library and down the hall to my room. She’s wrapped around me, workin’ on at least two hickies but I love it. We’re finally gonna fuck. Yes!

“You wanted me to give it to you right?” I ask as I set her on the bed.

“Fuck yes,” she nods, her eyes wide as I whip off my shirts. I watch her as she tugs my t-shirt over her head and then I kick out of my jeans and boxers and she scrambling to pull those cute panties off. She’s on her knees, thighs spread, beautiful and _naked_ in the middle of_ my_ bed, and those bright eyes are looking me up and down as I get a good look at her. Fuck. I love everything I see. Like I wanna touch her and kiss her and I knew her tits would be two perfect handfuls and after five seconds of just staring at each other I kinda rush at her and then we’re naked and moving and she’s rolling on top of me and fuck this is good. I am not going to last long, no way.

We’re kinda crazed getting to the good stuff and oh god _yes_ good stuff. So yes, so good, _uhhhhh_. She straddles me and then that hot pussy, oh my god, she’s sliding down my cock and I grab her ass again, two hands, and holy shit. Just..._ohfuckholyshitohmygod_, sweet beautiful girl, this is amazing. I’m probably babbling and saying stuff and I have no idea if it’s hot but I’m just kind of amazed. It’s incredible watching her ride me like this, her hips moving over my cock like they did when we were dancing. There’s still that pent up energy from the teasing and wanting her and jesus fucking christ if she keeps clenching around me like this I’m gonna be done in like a minute.

“Dean,” she moans as I grab her and flip us over. She wraps her legs around me and lifts her hips impatiently. I groan under her as she teases at one of my nipples with her teeth.

“Hold on, sweetheart,” I get out before I’m fucking her right. Good. Hard. Fast. Fuck. Yes. Yes. Yes. We shoulda been doing this all along. She’s so tight and wet and makin’ this little gaspy noise that’s so god damn hot and I’m losin’ my mind cuz then she’s moanin’ my name and the room is full of freakin’ porn sounds and she’s talkin’ dirty and then yep, Imma...almost...oh god. Gonna come.

“Dean!” she screams, loud enough for the whole bunker to hear in surround sound, and then she’s clenching up all tight around me, pussy and arms and legs and her teeth sink into my shoulder and yeah, yeah oh fuck, "oh baby, oh fuck!" Heat and skin and lips and lights okay _ohhhh_ I’m oh…._fuuuuuuck._

When I look up her eyes meet mine and I kiss her. Good and hard and like she deserves, like we both need after that.

“We should do that again,” I croak and it’s all hoarse so I try to clear my throat. Carefully I peel myself off of her, falling to my back. I pull her under my arm and take a deep breath. “Yeah, definitely again.”

“Uh huh,” she gasps and tucks her head against my heaving chest. We gotta breathe. “Definitely.”

The room's quiet for awhile as we're wheezing and cuddling and I gotta ask.

“So,” I smile, looking down at her. “That was...surprising.”

She laughs a little and nods. “I figured that I was done wasting time and if you weren’t gonna make a move, then it was my time to.”

“No shit? Well, I'm glad you did. And I loved the dancing,” I tease, running my hand down her arm. “I definitely want more of that.”

“We need more blueberry vodka,” she laughs and leans up on an elbow to look down at me. It doesn’t feel weird being naked together. Like maybe it should? But it doesn’t. Which is good, cuz that would suck. I wanna do this all over again, just stay in bed with her forever. I'm obsessed with her ass now, and grab a handful cuz I can. 

“I’ll break into the liquor store at dawn if I can get a show like that again.”

She kisses me, and this time it’s sweet, and I don’t know if it’s the right word but normal? Like none of the extra major doses of hotness this time, just a good thorough _hey you_ kiss with my best friend, the chick I already care about and want- besides her potential as a really hot dancer at a club. I’m so stupid, pining after her when she had to get the courage up to make a move on me. Albeit a bold move and in front of my brother, but I dig her style.

“I have a question for you though,” she’s smiling, and from the naughty smirk I know it’s trouble. “Maybe you can dance for me sometime?”

“Ha!” I grab her and kiss her again, and I kinda forget what we were talking about. Oh yeah. “There’s not enough vodka in the world for that.” I smack her bare ass and then rub it when she moans but pushes back into my hand. Fuck yes, I love this. “Wanna see this sweet ass movin’ like that again.”

She’s giggling and her smile and eyes and nose are adorable and her body is so soft all pressed against me and then we’re both laughing and kissing and grinding against each other again cuz we’ve got so much more to explore together and yeah, it’s freakin’ awesome. I think I like that old 90’s song after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
